Forgotten
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [yaoi, TalKai, KaRe, Lemon] He left him and he just couldn't accept it. He had a car crash and ended up with amnesia. Years later, he returns with a new love and everything the experienced was gone.


**Forgotten**

**Summary: **He left him and he just couldn't accept it. He had a car crash and ended up with amnesia. Years later, he returns with a new love and everything the experienced was gone.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Lemon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Pairings: **KaRe, TalKai

**Author's Note: **I edited the chapter so now, it is less confusing.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Chapter One**

"Kai..." I scream out as pleasure jolts through my body. I hold him with my arms around his neck and bring him in tighter as he thrust hard into me. Every time he enters, he makes me scream out his name.

_He is the only person I will ever love. He is so bitter and cold in the light but once we're alone, it's like we're in a world of our own. No one can touch us or break the bond we share. _

Kai kissed me hard before leaving marks all over my neck. All the scars I get from him, I do not care about at all. We do this for one reason, it's cause we love each other. I nibbled on his ear as he groaned in delight. He pushed me back down to press his lips against my chest, leaving small puddles of saliva as he moved from spot to spot. What he was giving me, and what I was returning to him was pure bliss.

Again he went at my neck. He licked and nibbled the flesh there. Even blood began to trail down the flesh and onto the white sheets. He was like a vampire willing to suck the blood out of anyone then give them pleasure if he wanted to. When it comes to me, he always sent jolts of bliss running through my body. I grasp the sheets with white knuckles as he enters me again.

_I will never fear. I can't. All this good and bliss has blocked the pain and darkness. I will never be alone knowing there's someone at my side to guide me._

My knuckles turn whiter as he pushes his hardened flesh into me in the valley of my legs. Harder and harder, and I scream louder and louder. Sweat pours off the both of us and we pant for air every minute. He's not going to stop. Not till I get enough. He stops and smirks. I try to stare into his eyes as I catch my breath. He moves lower and stops at my well erected member. I knew his plans. He always did this. I threw my head onto the pillow with exhaustion.

He opens his mouth and seals his lips around my member. I gasp and lift my head up as he licks and nibbles. I can't move my arms so wide since they are chained to the bed with metal rings around my wrist. Same thing with my legs; all chained with rings dangling at my ankles. I cannot escape. I never planned on doing such a thing anyway. His tongue swirls about, carressing. My let out moans which inscreased in volume each time. I clutch his two toned locks as he continues. My grasp got tighter the further he went.

_No matter how much darkness there is, our light will always shine as long as we are together._

I moan again as he drinks the semen escaping me, licking his lips as he raises his head to meet my eyes. He crawls on top of me so that were inches away from each other's face. I smile and he brushes the hair out of my face.

"I love you my little wolf."

I smirked and sat up. I leaned and kissed his neck. I do exactly what he did to me. I lick and nibble the flesh. I attempt to bite but my bites aren't as strong. I put my other hand in his and our fingers cross. A sigh of pleasure escapes his mouth as I nibble on his flesh. He's so warm and full, I never want to let go of him. I finally stop and face him again, placing a soft kiss on his nose. Our eyes meet again and we pause for a bit. Staring deep into each others as I place a hand on his neck. After a minute of two he brushes his lips against my own. We fight for an entrance but in the end the mighty pheonix won.

He explored my mouth, tasting his koi. And then savouring that sweet flavour in the depths of his mind. We break the kiss quickly then lay down on the bed, my back in his chest and his arms around me.

"Kai, don't ever leave me,"

I can feel the Pheonix roll his eyes behind me. He made his usual hmph. He quickly groaned then shut his eyes, going into a deep sleep. Soon enough, I found his arms locked to himself and off of my property. At first, i narrow my eyes in confusion. Then seconds later, I can feel my heart plundge in pain. A tear crawled down my face, I did not whimper or make a sound. At the end I feel like I was used. It's like Kai doesn't love or like me anymore. That's just impossible. He still loves me! He still has feelings for me! I won't ever deny that. I quickly sit up and dress myself quietly. Once I am complete, I head out of the room.

Even if he hates me, I will never forget this moment we shared... Never. As I exit, I slowly shut the door behind me.

Good bye.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**TBC.**

Here's the edited version. Erm, I hope you like it better! Ill work on chapter two really soon! R&R people!!!


End file.
